marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Walsh's Residence
, New York City, New York |notable = Arthur Walsh |tv series = The Punisher *''Scar Tissue}} '''Arthur Walsh's Residence' is the house in owned by Arthur Walsh. History Arthur Walsh was suddenly visited at his house by Billy Russo. Walsh initially assumed that he was being robbed and told Russo that he could take his television and leave without doing any harm, however, Russo claimed that he did not intend to harm Walsh, questioning if he actually remembered him or not as Walsh shook his head. meets Arthur Walsh at his house]] Russo reminded Walsh of his sexual assault against Russo at the Ray of Hope group house. Seeking to calm the situation, Walsh offered him some coffee, which Russo accepted. Russo told Walsh how the group home had recently been turned into a new apartment complex, which Walsh was not actually interested in. Russo then explained how he had not known where to go, to which Walsh commented on how he was surprised that Russo had come to see him. Walsh claimed that he had been a good mentor to all the children under his care until Tommy O'Neal had exposed him, resulting him to spend ten years in . Walsh ranted about how he viewed all of his actions were unjust, claiming that he dedicated his life to helping children. freaks out over Arthur Walsh]] As Russo recalled traumatic events in his youth, Walsh had reminded him of how Russo had attacked him with a stick when Walsh had assaulted him, while questioning why Russo had come to his home and noted that whatever bad things happened in Russo's life were not his fault. Russo told Walsh on how he'd joined the United States Marine Corps, only for Walsh to insult him. Laughing in his face, Walsh continued to mock his scars, causing Russo to brutally murder him. New York City Police Department was informed about Walsh's murder, as Brett Mahoney was sent to his house to investigate. As well as Mahoney, Dinah Madani was informed by Frank Castle about Walsh and she went to the house too, intending to find Russo. Discovering Walsh's bloody corpse, both of them had an encounter, as Madani accidentally shot at Mahoney, with his Bulletproof Vest saving his life. is accidentally shot by Dinah Madani]] Mahoney noted that Madani clearly knew that Russo would have been going there, although she denied that Russo had anything to do with her being there. Taking a moment to look at Walsh's corpse, who had just been brutally stabbed with a wooden stick by Russo, Mahoney requested that if he forgave her for shooting her, would she finally tell him what was going on with Russo and her own investigation. Madani ignored Mahoney as she then prepared to storm outside, causing Mahoney to threaten to arrest for obstruction of justice. This made Madani stop as she noted how she was the Special Agent in Charge of the Homeland Security, while Mahoney was just the police detective and so she vastly outranked him. With that said, Madani told Mahoney to focus on Walsh's murder being she left the scene.The Punisher: 2.04: Scar Tissue References Category:Locations Category:The Punisher Locations Category:Private Residences